


Small Life

by withoutWIFI



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: But he happy, Fluff, One Shot, PTSD, Post-Anime, Rin ran away, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutWIFI/pseuds/withoutWIFI
Summary: One-Shot set after the anime ended. Rin has left behind his old life, in favor of a peaceful one. He has some mild PTSD from what happened, but who wouldn't. If people like this enough, I might continue it.





	

Rin could feel the tant ropes that tied him to the large wooden X, as he convolsed in searing agony. The feeling of his hot blood spraying onto the cold gound. It was like his body was feeling the agony his soul had felt, when he had lost Father Fujimoto.

It was then that Rin felt something soft brush past his ankles, and then he looked down to see the concerned face of his familiar, Kuro.

"Rin? Are you alright?" The cat sidei asked, with a tilt of its head.

"Yeah…" Rin sighed once he had collected himself, "Just bad memories…" His soul sagged with exastion, as he said that because that’s all it was. A bad memory… One that would not leave him be for too long.

It had been almost a year ago that he had left True Cross Acadamy, and almost two since he had dealt with a Satan possed Yukio… Meaning almost two years since he had felt like he was being exercized.

Part of Rin thought it was possible that was what had been happening.

Rin had stopped attending his scriptures class, then cram school all together, and finally he just left the school.

Now Rin lived in a small hut, near a small town, with a small life.

He was content and didn’t want to leave it. Life was peaceful, he was safe, and the local demons were very kind.

He couldn’t imagine that anything could ever go wrong, and with that thought Rin returned to his sukiyaki. Dinner was almost ready, and he couldn’t let it go cold, thinking of his painful past.


End file.
